cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Poison
:"It's interesting. I don't regret ever being Jedi. I learned a great deal of the Force and lightsaber combat. My blood may carry the dark side, but it was the Jedi who taught me, and no matter how much I hate them, I thank them. And how do I thank them....by slaying them with joy." :-Kai Llek, Dark Lord of the Sith Kai Lek, who later in life would be known as the dreaded Darth Poison was a powerful and legendary Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith, Sith magician, Sith General in Guards of the Empress, Grand Master of the Sith Order, who lived during the Clone Wars and the final years of the Galactic Republic, fighting as a Jedi Knight in order to stop the Separatists. Born on the native planet of Dathomir, Poison was raised to become a Sith Lord under tutelage from his parents, who were named Ghi Lek and Juli Lig. Sith Lords themselves, the two took Poison, who was first named Kai to Korriban, where they raised him for ten years. Following this, his parents were killed when they were attacked by a group of Jedi, who had come to the planet, thinking they were a threat to the entire galaxy and the Republic. Following their deaths, Kai was taken by Jedi Master Sage Skywalker, who took him in as a adopted son. This left Kai with no option, but to abandon his dark side heritage, and forcibly turn to the Jedi way. Hoping he would forget it, Sage used a mysterious Jedi trick, that was forbidden. With it, Sage made Kai lose memory of his Sith heritage and parents. Kai would remain this way for around six years. During this time, Kai trained the ways of the Jedi, by his adoptive father Sage, and his other two Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Curastius Skywalker. Poison was a master of Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, Form VI and Form VII. During his tenure as a Jedi Knight, Kai had mastered three of the forms. Excelling as one of the best Jedi in their order, under Anakin Skywalker, Kai was promoted to Jedi General. As a Jedi, Kai became close friends with many of the masters of the order. His closest friend, according to Galactic records was Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, whom he fought in many battles with during the Clone Wars. However, Kai's Jedi years came to an end after recieving a strong impact to the head, after a Separatist tank was destroyed, which caused a wave, sending him towards a tree. The impact brought back Kai's memories of his dark side heritage, and the death of his parents. It was then he faed his death, deciding to take up on his destiny, which was become a Sith Lord. Kai returned to Korriban, where he restarted his Sith training from the spirits of his parents. Spending the final year of 21 BBY on Korriban, enhancing his training, Kai returned as Darth Poison to exact his revenge on Sage and Curastius, who took part in the death of his parents. The youngest crowned Sith Lord of the era, Kai's friendship with Ahsoka ended in her death on Shili in 17 BBY, for which he was responsible. Joining the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, under Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, Kai served as a commander in the Imerpial army, but then left in 17 BBY, joining A'Sharad Hett, where both took Xoxaan as their Sith Master. Following two decades years of training, Poison reached the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, joining now Kryat in making the One Sith. Due to his heritage, Poison had a long lifespan, since his body became fused with the dark side of the Force, which is believed as to why he was an incredible Jedi General, later Sith General. Biography :"The dark side dwells within his body. A channel of dark energy, far superior to anyone in our family. We must train him, and hope he can continue what we sought out to do thousands of years ago. We are Sith". :Ghi Lek upon his son's birth Early Years and training :"The dark side dwells within my body. It is the way, one must choose. I know what I have to do in time, for I will become a Dark Lord, and align other Sith in order to eradicate the Jedi". :Kai, shortly after his training Born on Dathomir, and raised on Korriban, Kai was trained as a child to serve the dark side. Descending from a lineage of dark side users, Kai training had begun far more earlier than other dark side practitioners. Practically a prodigy, Kai taught himself in using a lightsaber, and several aspects in the dark side of the Force. Mastering the Jar'Kai and Makashi at an early age, Kai was willing to kill Jedi, if any came close to him, but he would never get the chance. At some point in 25 BBY, Kai's family was ambushed and killed by a group of Jedi led by two Jedi Masters named Sage and Curastius Skywalker. Raged upon seeing Jedi, Kai attacked another Jedi Master, who was a female Zabrak. Showing immense hatred for the female Jedi Zabrak, Kai managed to greatly injure the Jedi by cutting her left arm, and breaking her right wrist using martial arts (Unarmed combat), to which despite his young age, Kai was seemingly advanced in it. Confronted by two Jedi Knights, Kai fended them of as well, easily disarming the two, and having them at blade point. Distracted, Sage charged on the young Zabrak and knocked him out with a tranquilizer shot. Unknown to Sage, the tranquilizer forced Kai's Sith side dormant, which history would explain as an unexplained weird phenomenon, as when Kai discovered it in 21 BBY, he himself was confused. Sage would however take Kai as his Jedi apprentice, but told the Council of his abilities in the dark side. Yoda hoped that Kai would be able to use his dark side abilities against those who wield it. Jedi Initiation :"I have no memory whatsoever on a fraction of my past. All I know is that I was found and discovered by Sage. The Jedi Master who then adopted me as his son, as which I am glad. I am a Jedi, and I fight against the Sith to keep the Republic safe. :-Kai on being initiated into the Jedi Order in 24 BBY Two years later, Kai was apprenticed to Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who would train him until the start of the Clone Wars. During his time as Shaak Ti's appentice, Kai learned the lightsaber art of the Ataru, to which he began amplifying his lightsaber attacks and forms with his Force powers, to which greatly shocked Shaak Ti herself, including several other masters of the order. Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) First Battle of Geonosis In the year of 22 BBY, Kai was assigned to joined Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and other several hundred Jedi Padwans and Knights in a rescue attempt, that consisted of a strike force. The task was to save Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who were scheduled to be executed by the Geonosians in the Petranaki arena. Disguised in his robes, camouflaged completely by the sun, under orders, Kai made his way through another part of the arena while the other Jedi found their way into the arena, and hid themselves from detection. As he approached the arena, two Geonosian guards came to confront Kai and held him at gunpoint. Chanting a spell, the two Geonosian warriors began to suffocate and burn. Afew seconds later the two Geonosians bursted into flames and turned into ashes. Kai then proceeded into the temple, killing several other Geonosians either with his lightsabers, force abilities, or spell enchantments. Kai then found the entrance to the arena where he met up with Luminara and Shaak Ti. When the signal was given by Windu, Kai removed his initial robes and flashed out his blades, as to which he fought alongside other Jedi against the first droid army of the war. Although outnumbered, Kai was able to take down a great fraction of the droids, using several of the arenas broken-down pillars to his advantage by throwing them using the force. Other pillars that remained standing were also used to Kai's advantaged, in which allowed him to save Shaak Ti from a certain number of droids. After the deaths of several Jedi, the strike team was greatly outnumbered and surrounded by the droids. After Windu refused Dooku's proposal, a surprise attack by the Republic's secret clone army came to the aid of the Jedi. Brought to the frontlines, Kai assited Kit Fisto in fending of the another batallion of droids, while Anakin and Obi-Wan fended of Count Dooku. Kai's exceptional skils on the battlefiled granted him the rank of Jedi Knight. After his knighting, Kai started to question his past, but didn't recieved an answer. Shortly after the beginning of the war, Kai would soon encounter a young Jedi Padawan. Second Battle of Excarga One month after the Battle of Geonosis, Kai would participate in the Second Battle of Excarga, after not having participated in the First Battle of Excarga, to which sadly was a Confederate victory. The battle was fought to free people who were prisoners after it had been won over by the CIS. To free the prisoners, Kol's 152nd Legion was one group of soldiers sent over to fight. In hoping to free the prisoners Kai knew that they had to be successful. Taking his soldiers along side the 501st Legion, they went to Excarga and landed. Upon landing they met Sepratist forces prepared for battle. Already prepared the two sides prepared for battle, and then it began. Kol's men led a successful attack, to which would be the first time he fought alongside the 501st Legion. Kai's men able to send some enemies back, led to the 501 Legion to led a successful finishing attack. It would lead as a heavy loss for the Confederacy and a light to moderate for the Republic. Kol only lost about 30 men, to which were all buried with military honors after the batle ended. Arriving back on Coruscant, Kai was congratulated for his effort and his skills used on Excarga. One who showed much appreciation in him was Ahsoka Tano, who was glad who was one extra Jedi keeping the Republic safe. Feeling great at Ahsoka's compliment, Kai thanked her, and told her that she would do the same one day. Mission to Naboo :"Damn this virus, our men are getting worse, just like us Kai:The effects of this virus (cough,cough) are sure a hurtful one, eh Ahsoka" :"Yes, but how is it that you are effected,(cough, cough) Kai. I thought that you could---" :"My body may have the ability to adapt certain things and heal itself from them, but not to a virus, like...(faints)" :"Kai,(cough, cough, cough)NO" :"He'll be alright General, it seems (cough,cough) he's just fainted" :''-Kai, Ahsoka, and Rex talk right after before he faints'' Some time later, word spread about a deadly virus that threatened the very people of the Republic. In order to see what was occuring Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks were sent to investigate on Naboo, where they discovered that several animals on Naboo wee infected by a virus from drinking from the river. However, the two would later be captured by Dr. Nuvo Vindi, and were held hostage. Vindi was the scientist responsible for relasing the Blue Shadow Virus. Later, Kai would arrive with Anakin, Ahsoka, and Captain Rex with several other clone troopers. Upon arriving they would invade the labratory, but met with resistance of droids, to which would take down, but as Kol and Ahsoka engaged the droids, Anakin would go to rescue Jar Jar and Padmé, who were being tortured by electrocution. Later as Kai and Ahsoka, met with more fierce resistance, especially from driodekas, who were taken down when the ceiling collapsed on them by the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The scientist was then captured by Anakin and Kenobi. Meanwhile Rex, Ahsoka and Kai went on around searching the laboratory only to find in shock that a vial was missing, which was in possession of Vindi's assistant droid who was able to detonate the bomb. Trying to escape the virus cloud, the two Jedi, Rex and the small squadron of troopers were able to reach a safe room but was closing, as Jar Jar and Padme reached safetly, Kai and Ahsoka used the Force to hold it together, but the cloud reached the troopers as both Jedi, infecting them. Holding the door, Kol held the door and told Tano to get him, as also held with support by the clones. Kol was then able to enter them room. Ahsoka then contacted her master, to tell them they they sustained the virus within the facility,but only to meet with the shock of all the troopers in being infected as to Kai and Ahsoka. Knowing that they had a deteriorating condition, the two Jedi, confronted several battle droids within the lab, and were able to take them out, but it would only end with Padme getting infected as well. Moments later, Kai succumbed to the effects of the virus first and fainted. It gave worry to Ahsoka Tano, only to also faint a few minutes later after talking to Padme. In time Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi returned with the antidote which they acqiured on the planet of Iego, curing Amidala, Ahsoka, the remaining clone troopers and Kai. Kol's cure took a little longer than that of Ahsoka, Rex, his clone troopers and Amidala, due to the fact his body had trouble adjusting to the antitode. Battle of Ryloth :"Men lost, it is the cause of war, don't be so hard on yourself" :"But Kai, it's like I told my master, I lost a lot of my men, my pilots :"As did I, Ahsoka, and like your master I tell you, take heart you need to, for that is the reality of command" :"I know, and thank you Kai, as you Master". :"Wise words, Kai and you're welcome, my Padawan Ahsoka" :"Thank you Master Skywalker." :''-Kai tries to boast Ahsoka's confidence after Anakin's intent'' Kai's first toughest battle was during the Battle of Ryloth. Here he would fight for the first time along side Ahsoka Tano, to which to both Jedi would be have devastating losses to each of their own troopers. Both were seemed reckless at first, but Kai knew the battlefield extremely well, but since it was his first for Ahsoka Tano, for he would aid her along side her master. It was this time when Ahsoka was introduced to her first master Anakin Skywalker. In this time Kol was still a padawan to Master Shaak Ti. It was also be the first time they fought as a team. Kol came alongside Ahsoka during her introduction with Anakin. Startled at this, Kol simply told him that it's her first time, and that he should cut her some slack, for one reason was that she was his first friend and wouldn't toloerate if he said anything mean to her, or anything else that would make her feel bad, if something didn't go right. This war was fought to save and enslave the Twi'leks who were being held captive. Kai while on the planet felt pain, for all the Twi'lek children that had been left orphaned due to the Separatist Droid Army who had attacked the Ryloth villages. Battle of Felucia :"I leave my men to you Ahsoka, they will aid and fight along side you" :"Thank you Kai, right now you just think on healing from that blast" :"Don't worry, I will. May the Force be with you Ahsoka" :"You to Kai" :-Kai and Ahsoka talk, right before he is taken to a medical station This was one battle where Kai was barely able to do anything. Upon landing, he was instantly shot and injured. Knowing the danger, Kai sent his men alongside Ahsoka to serve her, for that battle. Calling for aid, Ahsoka took Kai into a LAAT, where three of his troopers took him back to Coruscant for medical treatment. Before being taken, Kai talked to Ahsoka, aboard the LAAT telling her that his men are willing to do anything for the Republic, especially help, defend, and aid her, They were his brothers of war, as they were hers to and they are willing to fight to the end. Ahsoka thanked Kai, and before finally leaving the two held hands and said bye for the day. The only thing she last saw was a LAAT flying and leaving the planet heading back to Coruscant, but yet the battle wouldn't turn out to be victorious as the Jedi only later were forced to retreat and leave the planet, becoming a victory for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, a few months later, Kai's return to Felucia would ignite the return of his true self, the Dark Side. Holocron stolen Soon after the failure of the battle on Felucia, due to disobeying orders, Ahsoka recieved punishment, which was overheard accidentally by Kai. Sensing him, Yoda told Kai to enter and asked him what he thought of the punishment. Due to Ahsoka's carefulness and disobedience, she almost lost half of Kai's legion leaving only his clone Captain Fixz and a few hundred clone troopers alive and with sadness on his face, he looked at her and agreed with her punishment. After agreeing, Kai turned around to look at Ahsoka and told her, "When it comes to following orders in the act of war, you must obey, a life like yours could have ended, you have to be careful and listen Ahsoka. You are a really good friend and Jedi, but I'm sorry I must agree with the council, but my men who died, died for one reason. They died defending you and were proud in doing so". Kai then left the council headquarters and departed to his room. However unknown to them, a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane, led a changeling to infiltrate the Jedi Temple, which worked to perfection, as the holocron stolen contained the location of every Force-sensitve child in the galaxy, which would be the future of the galaxy, and the future of the Jedi Order. After the capture of the changling at the hands of Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu told Anakin, Ahsoka, and Kai that they had to get it back, or the Force-sensitive children would be in danger and in the hands of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. Retrieving the stolen holocron Second Battle of Geonosis After the holocron heist, Kol would once more fight on Geonosis, in it's second battle of the Clone Wars. He with his 152 Legion along side the 501st Legion and several Jedi Generals like Anakin Skywalker, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, an Unidentified Jedi Knight, and Commanders Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano.It would his first time on the battlefield with Ahsoka Tano due to him already have fought along side Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi Mundi already. Together all along side various Clone Commanders like CC-224, Captain CT-7567,Captain Breaker, CC-1993, and Commander CC-1004, would all lead a full scale planetary invasion on Geonosis hoping to destroy its several Separatist battle droid foundries that had been built by the Archduke Poggle the Lesser. The Jedi High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detatachment of the Grand Army of the Republic in the hopes of retaking Geonosis and halt the production by factories on battle droids. In his LAAT's alongside his Legion, Kai bombed several parts of the droid army from above, before jumping off and joining the battle below. Yet however several of his LAAT'S were destroyed after landing killing his pilots. Kai was able to figure out that the only way they were gonna get of the planet alive was to fight their way through the droid and Geonosian army. Fighting his way throug the war-torn landscape, the battle only became more intense, showing that the Geonosians were already prepared for the attack, and that they were presistent and wanted victory for themselves. After a long hour, Kai was able to reach both Anakin Skywalker and Ki-Adi Mundi, to only later help Obi-Wan's depleted strike force. After this, Kai assisted in bringing Obi-Wan to a medical station, with Ki-Adi Mundi as well. He would bid farewel to Ahsoka, and Barriss, to whom he would wish good luck to the two Padawans and hopefully bring victory to the Republic. After this, Kai returned to Coruscant to await his next mission. Category:Zabrak Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Force sensitive Category:Darth